Girl Meets Brother
Girl Meets Brother is the fifteenth episode in season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired on November 28, 2014 to 2.4 million viewers. Overview Cory and Topanga let Riley babysit Auggie for the first time while they go out for their anniversary, but they get stuck in the subway station. Plot Riley and Maya are almost home from cheerleading tryouts when Maya decides they need to go to a vintage T-shirt sale at Demolition. At first Riley is reluctant as her curfew is in fifteen minutes, but Maya talks her into it. They arrive home seven minutes after curfew (7 o'clock), and Riley is ready to accept her punishment, but Cory and Topanga aren't surprised; in fact, they eventually break up laughing over Riley's attempt at bad behavior. Riley believes she has outgrown her early curfew and asks for a later time, so Cory and Topanga agree to give her an additional hour. Meanwhile, Cory and Topanga are discussing with Auggie who should babysit him while they're out on their anniversary date, but so far all their suggestions are dismissed by Auggie until he himself gets an idea: let Riley be his babysitter; Cory, Topanga and Riley all readily accept the idea. Before they leave for their date, Cory and Topanga give Riley a quick, but very profound lesson; Cory hands Riley an egg, calling it Riley's new best friend; Riley calls the egg "Amanda McScrambleface" and introduces it to Topanga, who promptly drops the egg on the coffee table breaking it, much to Riley's shock. Using this as an object lesson, Cory and Topanga remind her that she is being trusted with their other child, and warn her not to drop him; Riley gets the message. Auggie is excited to have Riley babysit him, and has a whole night planned, including something special he has done up in his bedroom. But just as he is about to show Riley his room, Maya calls on the intercom, and when Riley buzzes her in, she rushes in to turn on the TV so she and Riley can watch the season finale of Red Planet Diaries, their favorite show. The two camp out in front of the TV ignoring Auggie, who leaves disappointed, but he soon comes back and angrily grabs the remote control, shutting off the TV and then threatening to throw the remote out the window. Cory and Topanga arrive at the subway platform only to find out that the train is running late due to a breakdown. They are both disappointed, but when they hear a musician playing nearby (Herbie Hancock) they decide to make the most of their immediate dilemma, reminiscing about their younger years, including their first kiss, and when Topanga proposed to Cory at the end of their high school graduation. Cory re-proposes to Topanga using a blue raspberry-flavored ring pop, then go for a horsie ride borrowing a child's stick horse. They then decide to go back home and spy on their kids, arriving just as Auggie is having it out with both Riley and Maya, but remain unseen to the three. Auggie finally gives up and, handing the remote to Maya, says she can have Riley as her sister and walks back to his bedroom brokenhearted. Auggie is surprised to find Cory and Topanga waiting in his room, and he wants them to punish Riley for failing in her responsibility, but Cory suggests Auggie should give Riley more time to make things right. Auggie agrees, but makes a deal with Cory and Topanga: if Riley fails to make amends, they have to make him a new brother, to which Cory (but not Topanga) agrees. In The Bay Window, Riley is still brooding about Auggie's spoiling their TV show, but Maya understands that all Auggie wanted was to spend time with Riley, and reminds her how lucky she is to have that. Realizing Maya is right, Riley later goes to apologize to Auggie, who is sitting out in the living room with his new adopted sister, Mr. Googly. Though he forgives her, Auggie is still unhappy saying that it could have been the best night ever, but Riley says it still can be. Riley takes Auggie by the hand and leads him back to his bedroom, where she and Maya gave it a full pirate makeover replete with costumes, foam swords, and cardboard cutouts to turn Auggie's bed into a pirate ship; Maya even tied her hair around her face to look like she has a beard. Auggie grabs a sword, defeats "Blondebeard" and makes her walk the plank. Now fully reconciled, the three have a ball cosplaying, and then Auggie turns to Cory and Topanga just outside the window and concedes victory to them. When Cory asks if Auggie still wants a brother, he declines saying "I'm the brother". Cory then declares to Topanga that it's their best anniversary ever. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Special guest star *Herbie Hancock as himself Absent cast *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar Quotes Trivia *Peyton Meyer (Lucas Friar) does not appear in this episode. *The events of this episode take place November 5, 2014, 15 years after Cory and Topanga's wedding in the Boy Meets World season 7 episode "It's About Time". *A scene from the Boy Meets World season 1 episode "Cory's Alternative Friends," where Topanga kisses Cory at the lockers, is shown as a flashback. *A scene from the Boy Meets World season 5 episode "Graduation", which depicts Topanga proposing to Cory at Graduation, is shown as a flashback. *Auggie says, "one bunny ear goes over the other bunny ear," which is the same thing Cory's little sister Morgan did to Eric when she was tying his apron for him in the Boy Meets World episode "On The Fence". *Riley names her egg "Amanda McScrambleface" and later develops a supporting cast for "her." *First episode not to use the setting of JQA Middle School. * First mention of Auggie's Kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Ducksberry, whom he has a crush on, and will appear in the second season. *After receiving a kiss on the cheek from Topanga, Farkle faints into Cory's arms just as he did in the pilot. *It is revealed that Maya is not used to seeing her own bare legs. *Special guest star, Herbie Hancock is a famed jazz musician, perhaps best known in the mainstream music world for his Grammy award winning 1983 instrumental "Rockit," as well as the acclaimed music video which was made for it. International Premieres * December 26, 2014 (Canada) * February 3, 2015 (Australia) * February 27, 2015 (UK and Ireland) * April 2, 2015 (Israel) * April 10, 2015 (Latin America, Brazil) * April 19, 2015 (Italy) * April 18, 2015 (Romania, Bulgaria) * April 25, 2015 (Czech Republic, Hungary, Poland) * May 22, 2015 (Spain, Portugal) * May 28. 2015 (Germany) * July 26, 2016 (Philippines) Gallery Transcript Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes